


Graduation Plans

by catiemo, DracoPendragon



Series: Unexpected Car Rides [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Graduation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Gabe's upcoming graduation, Sam starts to worry about the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Plans

            Sam and Gabe were sitting on the couch, watching some stupid rom-com because Gabe's favorite actor was in it. Sam wasn't really paying attention anyway, all he could think about was Gabe's graduation tomorrow.

            "I'm proud of you, you know that?" Sam asked quietly.

            Gabriel looked away from the screen a minute to focus better on Sam. 'You are?'

            "Of course," Sam said, "you've been through so much, but you still finished school. That says a lot. I know it hasn't been easy for you."

            Gabriel thought about his brothers and grimaced slightly. 'That's true,' he said. 'But I've had some help too.'

            "Hey, don't belittle my boyfriend's accomplishments," Sam teased, gently nudging Gabe.

            'I wasn't belittling them,' Gabriel argued. 'I'm just saying that I've got stuck sometimes, but have had loads of supportive people who have helped me get back on track.'

            Sam took Gabe's hand and gave it a little squeeze. "I love you."

            Gabriel returned the hand squeeze. 'I love you too.'

            "You're not leaving, are you?" Sam asked. It was a sore subject, but the fact remained that Gabriel had yet to form a solid post-grad plan and he was worried.

            Gabriel shut his eyes and breathed in deep. 'I've been sort of looking at jobs in the nearby area. Pepsi Max need a person to help packaging, there's a facility nearby where I could do that,' he told his boyfriend.

            "Really?" Sam asked, unable to believe the good luck.

            'Yeah, I saw the ad in the paper and was thinking of applying,' Gabe continued. He looked at Sam. 'What do you think?'

            "I think it'd be great for you," Sam said.

            'That's what I thought too. I think I'll apply for it after graduation tomorrow, or then the day after.'

            "Day after," Sam said, "you should celebrate tomorrow."

            'Celebrate with celebratory sex?' Gabe asked, waggling his eyebrows.

            "Whatever you want," Sam said with a laugh

            'Sex,' Gabriel reiterated. 'Then lots of cuddling while we watch some sort of zombie apocalypse film.'

            "Definitly," Sam said with a firm nod.

            'That's sorted then,' Gabriel grinned. He shifted so that he was practically sat on Sam's lap, eyes glued to the TV screen again.

            Sam wrapped his arms tight around Gabe, running his hands over his abdomen.

            Gabriel reached up to absentmindedly curl strands of Sam's hair around his fingers, trying not to squirm as his boyfriend tickled him.

            "Sorry," Sam said, stilling his hands when he noticed Gabe was ticklish.

            'It's okay,' Gabe replied. 'Just felt kinda funny.'

            "I keep forgetting you're ticklish," Sam mused, settling his hands on Gabe's thighs instead.

            Gabriel hummed contentedly as he felt Sam's hands on his thighs. 'I don't mind you tickling me a little sometimes. It's kinda fun.'

            "You don't want to give me that kind of leniency," Sam said, reaching up and tickling Gabe's armpit.

            Gabriel squirmed and tried to pull away as Sam continued to tickle him. 'I regret it already,' he admitted.

            Sam laughed as he pulled Gabe closer. "You know I'm stronger than you," he said, "I don't know why you even try to fight me."

            'Crap I messed up, I didn't mean it I-' he was cut off as he tried to jerk away from his boyfriend, to no avail. 'Sam, please,' he said between his laughs as he continued resisting.

            Sam held him tight but kissed him instead. "I love you."

            'I love you too and all, but if you tickle me too much I'm gonna ban you from watching films with me,' Gabriel said weakly. He'd never actually do that, of course; movie nights with Sam were something he looked forward to.

            "But movies mean making out, and you like that too much," Sam said.

            'Damn, that's true,' Gabriel said in mock defeat. 'I suppose I'll just have to find some way to distract you from tickling me then.'

            "I suppose you will," Sam chuckled.

            'I'd kiss you, but you'd probably tickle me anyway,' Gabriel mused.

            "What if I promise not to?" Sam gave an exaggerated pout and puppy dog eyes.

            'Well then I suppose I'd have to,' Gabriel smirked before leaning in to slowly place a kiss on Sam's lips.

            Sam sighed into the kiss and pulled Gabe close. He thought about tomorrow and how he had made his promise to Gabe weeks ago. He had no intention of breaking that promise, but he didn't know about Gabe. He pulled away. "Gabe, I...I need to know that you're going to stay with me. I mean, why would you want to date a high schooler?"

            Gabriel tilted his head and looked at Sam, confused. 'Of course I'm going to stay with you. Why would I leave?' He put his hands on either side of Sam's face and used his thumbs to stroke his boyfriend's cheeks. 'I don't care whether you're a high schooler or not, I love you. Age isn't going to change that. I wouldn't have entered into this if it was something I didn't want.'

            "It's just..." tears filled Sam's eyes and he tried to blink them away, "I gave you that stone and I thought it meant something but you haven't said anything about my promise since then, and now I feel stupid for worrying about it so much."

            'Sam,' Gabriel said gently, 'that stone meant a lot. So much. Honestly, you have no idea. It's just the first real big commitment I've made,' he explained. 'I'm worried that if I talk about it or over think it, it'll just crumble. You shouldn't worry about it.'

            "I feel so stupid," Sam said, ducking his head into Gabe's shoulder, "I should've known it scared you, should never have expected anything in return. I'm sorry."

            'It's fine,' Gabe comforted him, running a hand through Sam's hair gently. 'You don't need to apologize.'

            "I just love you so much," Sam said, "and I never want to lose you."

            'I love you lots too,' Gabriel smiled. 'You won't lose me. I'll make sure of it.'

            "I seem to remember you saying something about the future being unpredictable," Sam said.

            'A lot of it is,' Gabriel agreed, 'but that doesn't mean I won't work hard to keep you.'

            "Promise?" Sam asked, feeling like a child.

            'I promise,' Gabriel nodded. He leaned forward to give Sam a short kiss before pulling back again.

            "I'm sorry I ruined movie night," Sam said.

            'You didn't ruin it,' Gabriel assured him. He turned to look at the screen. 'It didn't look that good anyway.'

            Sam looked at the clock, "Dean wants me home in an hour," he said, leaning against Gabe, "I don't wanna."

            'Aaw,' Gabriel said, wrapping an arm around Sam. 'Not even if I sneak in somehow during the night?'

            "I'm about 200% sure that Dean would kick your ass if you snuck into our apartment."

            'You're worth it.''

            Sam chuckled, "at least we have a while yet," he said.

            'What do you wanna do?' Gabriel asked, looking at Sam.

            "Anything, as long as it's with you," Sam said.

            'Damn, you're cute,' Gabriel grinned. He lifted the bowl of popcorn from off the table and handed it to Sam before moving to the other side of the sofa.

            "What are you doing?"

            'Try get the popcorn into my mouth.'

            Sam chuckled and tossed a kernel in Gabe's direction, but he missed. "I'm not very good at this."

            'If you can get two in a row, I'll buy you dinner,' Gabriel offered.

            "and if I can't?" Sam asked.

            'Then you go hungry,' Gabe said. 'I'm joking. If you don't, then you get a commiseration kiss. But don't go losing just for that.'

            Sam laughed again, "fine." He threw another one and it just barely made it in. "Yes," Sam cheered.

            'Well done. Now you gotta get this other one in,' Gabriel grinned.

            Sam tossed another kernel and it landed perfectly in his boyfriend's mouth. "Aww...I wanted that kiss."

            Gabriel munched on the popcorn in his mouth and swallowed quickly before crawling back up the sofa to Sam. 'You can have a congratulatory kiss if you like.'

            "Okay," Sam said with a goofy grin.

            Gabriel huffed a laugh at the adorable smile gracing Sam's face and leaned forwards to kiss him.

            Sam kissed him back sweetly, holding him tight.

            Gabriel leaned further into Sam's touch and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, pulling him even closer as they kissed.

            Sam pushed Gabe back until he was laying on the couch with Sam hovering over him. He deepened the kiss, his tongue sweeping into Gabe's.

            Gabriel trailed his hands down Sam's arms before he slipped them beneath his boyfriend's shirt, lightly running his fingertips across Sam's abdomen.

            Sam moaned into the kiss and pulled away. "We don't have time for this," he groaned.

            Gabriel frowned. 'I know, but damn you're hard to resist.'

            "You're one to talk," Sam said, looking down at Gabriel's flushed face and mussed hair.

            'Why thank you, I try my best,' Gabriel grinned. 'When do you have to be back?'

            Sam looked at the clock, "half an hour."

            'What are we gonna do for half an hour?'

            "Whatever you want as long as it won't make me want to kill you if we have to end it early."

            Gabriel made a humming noise while he thought of ideas. 'Dean's picking you up, right?'

            "Yeah," Sam sighed.

            'We could lie on my bed like we used to,' Gabe suggested.

            "I'd like that," Sam said with a smile. He stood up and helped Gabe off the couch, holding his hand as they walked to the bedroom.

            Gabriel walked to his room, looking around the space. His eyes fell on the nightstand where he kept the stone Sam gotten him, and the leather-bound journal from their six month anniversary that was in the drawer.

            He let Sam get onto the bed first before moving to lie beside his boyfriend.

            "I love you," Sam said, interlacing their fingers.

            'I love you too,' Gabriel said, giving Sam's hand a small squeeze.

            They laid in silence for a while. Sam ran his fingers over Gabe's skin, brushed his hand over his hair and traced the contours of his face.

            Gabriel relaxed as Sam touched him, enjoying the feeling of gentle fingers stealing their way across his skin as he breathed quietly. He didn't want Dean to arrive, didn't want to have it taken from him. 'Do you have to go?' he whispered.

            "Only for the night," Sam replied quietly. The night had been very emotional and he probably needed the time alone to really think about things. "I'll see you tomorrow."

            'Tomorrow seems so far away though,' Gabriel sighed.

            "I know," Sam said, "but tomorrow starts the rest of your life."

            'I suppose,' Gabriel said. 'As long as you're with me, I'll be good.'

            "I will be," Sam promised.

            'Good.' Gabriel turned to look at Sam more closely, paying attention to all the little details; the deep brown hue of his eyes in the light, his untidy hair and the way it fell across his face, the pale lips that could only have been sculpted by angels. 'You're beautiful.'

            "I'd have to be," Sam said, "Otherwise I wouldn't have snagged a prize like you."

            'Don't say that,' Gabriel smiled. 'I'm sure your amazing wit and good sense of humor would have hooked me in even if you weren't this attractive.'

            Sam laughed, "probably."

            'I know you would have.'

            Sam smiled softly at him and then jumped when a loud honk came from outside. "That'll be Dean," he sighed.

            'Yeah,' Gabriel said wearily. He got up from the bed. 'You'd better be going.'

            Sam stood up and pulled Gabe into a tight hug. "Love you."

            'I love you too,' Gabriel said. He pulled back to give Sam a short kiss. 'Promise you'll be there tomorrow?'

            "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

            'Good,' Gabriel smiled. He walked Sam to the door. 'Guess this is goodbye for now.'

            "See ya," Sam said, leaning in to give Gabe one last kiss.

            'Bye,' Gabe said as he opened the door to let Sam out.

            Sam walked out to the Impala, smiling back at Gabe a few times on his way.

            Gabriel watched Sam get in the car before smiling and waving as it drove away, thinking about tomorrow and the rest of his life.


End file.
